


Falling for a Fallen Angel

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Love, M/M, Raphael - Freeform, Royalty, Supernatural - Freeform, Trickster Gabriel, castiel - Freeform, sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Windsor is a young prince about to take over his father's throne, in London England, 1837. On the eve of his coronation, Dean meets his guardian angel, Castiel. All is well until Dean's late mother's brother, Aaron, attempts to take over the kingdom. Dean is forced to retreat to America, with Castiel by his side. Castiel helps Dean change his identity; he is now Dean Winchester. Dean manages to survive on his own in a foreign country, but news of his uncle's tyranny on the kingdom brings him to the realization he must return home. But how can he return home? He's done the two greatest dishonors a prince could do to the royal name. He fled from his home, and he fell in love with his guardian angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following story is 100% fiction. Many things are not historically accurate. Any character or story events related to real life occurrences is purely coincidence. Historic dates are going to be wrong, but please bare with me.  
> Readers may encounter sensitive subject matter.

London, England

May 24th, 1819

 

A scream ripped through the room. Lightening cracked across the sky as thunder roared causing a rumble under everyone’s feet. The queen had gone into labor and was crushing the king’s hand as he tried to soothe her. She lay in her bed surrounded by her personal doctors. Her first child was about to be born. The queen screamed in agony from another contraction. Tears streamed down her face. She had known from the beginning that conceiving a child would end her life, but she didn’t have the heart to tell her husband. Their family needed an heir. Without a child, the kingdom would be placed in her brother’s hands, as her husband had no family left, and she couldn’t bear the thought.

Hours passed and the baby still hadn’t arrived. The queen had lost all her energy. She couldn’t scream, she couldn’t cry. All she could do was lay in agony and pray. She had to stay alive and give birth to this child. She sent up a prayer for the baby’s arrival, and for her first born to be a male. If she conceived a daughter, she wouldn’t have time to tell her husband not to allow their daughter to marry any man on her side of the family. She could never tell the king about her family. If the king felt his wife was threatened by someone, that person’s life would end. The queen feared her brother and the rest of her family, but they were blood. She couldn’t send them to their death. Now she wondered if she should have.

Another hour went by before the queen was able to have the baby. She found the strength to scream as she pushed. She prayed and prayed. _Please a boy. A bouncing baby boy, please._ Her vision became blurry. She coughed and blood spilled over her chin. The king quickly wiped away the red liquid and called over yet another doctor. He had no idea his wife was dying. The baby was handed to the queen. She smiled seeing her child. The doctor informed her it was a boy. The queen shed a single tear of joy seeing her son’s perfect emerald eyes. She asked her husband to take the baby from her arms. She knew she had moments left.

“What should we name him?” asked the king. He turned to his wife waiting for her answer.

The queen managed to raise the corners of her mouth. “Dean.” She took her husband’s hand with a great struggle. One last tear leaked from her eye. “I love you,” she said. Her arm went limp along with the rest of her body. The king went into a panic. He quickly handed the baby to one doctor and screamed for another.

The king begged and begged for his wife’s breath to return to her lungs, but she was gone. He wept.

The king sat on the bed after the mess had been cleaned and his beloved wife had been taken to be prepared for her funeral. He held Dean in his arms. His emotions were conflicting; he felt both joy and resentfulness towards his new born son. Despite his emotions, he knew there was one more task at hand. He cradled Dean in his arms and made his way to the garden.

The air was thick with humidity. Early morning dew rested on all the greenery from the storm. The king kept his eyes forward on his destination. He walked along a marble path that separated him from the dozens of flowers that had bloomed in the spring. His pace slowed as he approached a statue in the center of the garden. A stone angel, with its hand together in prayer, stood tall above the king. The king lowered himself onto one knee and began to pray.

A brilliant blue light began to glow from the hands of the angel. The king looked up from the ground and watched the light. A voice played in his mind.

_It is the duty of the angels to guard the royal family. Now that your son has been born, he will be assigned to his guardian angel. This angel will watch over him and protect him. He will not meet his guardian angel until the eve of his coronation._

“I understand,” said the king. “His guardian’s name, what is it?”

_The angel guarding your son is Castiel. He is a trusted warrior. Your son will be safe._

“Thank you, Raphael; you have always guarded me from harm. I trust you have chosen a worthy angel to protect my son.”

_My condolences go to you on this night. Mary is resting in heaven. You can be at peace._

The blue illumination faded along with Raphael’s voice. The king heard the sound of the marble being stepped on and turned around quickly, clutching his son closer to his body. He soon saw the face of his wife’s brother, Aaron.

“John,” said Aaron slowing his pace to meet face to face with his brother-in-law. “I just heard about Mary.” Tears stained Aaron’s face, and John’s eyes began to leak at the mention of his late wife’s name.

“She died giving birth to Dean,” said John choking on his words.

Aaron let out a quiet gasp. His attention shifted from John to Dean. “So this is your son, your heir.” John nodded his head slowly. “He will become king someday.”

“Yes,” replied John. “He has been assigned to his guardian angel. So I need not worry.”

Aaron forced a small smile. “May I?” he asked gesturing to Dean. John gingerly handed Dean to Aaron. Aaron looked down at the infant.“He is beautiful.” _I’m too late. He already has an angel protecting him._ “He will make you proud.” _Angel or no angel, I will take my rightful place as king._

John smiled at the sight of his son resting peacefully in his uncle’s arms. He allowed his shoulders to relax, having no idea that at that very moment, his brother-in-law was storing away ideas. Ideas on how he would kill the king, and his son. All he needed to do was find a way to get rid of the angels.

 

  
May 23rd, 1837

It was the eve of his 18th birthday. Dean Windsor awoke to a team of servants preparing him for his day. They were being even more relentless than he was used to. His hair was combed to perfection, his clothes were without a single wrinkle, and his emerald irises somehow shined like never before. After the servants brought him his breakfast, he was left to eat in peace, aside from the women that began to clean his room. Dean bit into a piece of fruit and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was shining bright bringing a wonderful tingle of warmth. Dean hoped the weather would remain this way for his coronation.

After his meal was finished, Dean made his way to the library to meet with his father. They were going to rehearse his coronation for what felt like the millionth time to Dean. He understood perfectly. All he really had to do was stand there while he was granted the throne. Then he needed to dance with a few princesses and choose a wife as soon as possible.

“Dean,” said John the moment his son walked into the room. “I’m glad you’re here.” John walked over and hugged his son. He walked over to a podium he had set up to rehearse.

“Father, we’ve been over this a thousand times. Stand, smile, greet, dance, choose,” said Dean sitting down in a chair and placing his feet on the desk. His father pointed to his feet. Dean rolled his eyes and put his feet back on the ground. “It’s going to be fine.”

John sighed and sat down by Dean. “Dean, this is very important. Everything has to go precisely as planned. And tonight…tonight is…” John’s voice trailed off. Dean looked at his father with concern in his eyes.

“Are you alright, father?” he asked. John nodded his head. He stood up and took a deep breath. This was the part he was always afraid of mentioning. He remembered the amount of shock and confusion it brought to himself when he was Dean’s age.

“Tonight, meet me in the garden. It’s important,” said John. He began to make his way out of the library.

Dean stood up, “Father,” he started, “where are you going? I thought we were going to rehearse this again.” John stopped walking and turned to face Dean.

“Not today. Have some fun,” he smiled and left Dean alone in the library.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dean was called into the dining room after his day of relaxing had ended. All that was left of his family had come to celebrate. However, there was no one left on his father’s side, so only his mother’s relatives sat at the table before him. He sat to his father’s left where he always did, and greeted everyone.

Small talk was exchanged between all members of the family. During the meal it was mostly quiet, which Dean was thankful for. He wasn’t much of a family man, and neither was his father.

“Dean,” John broke the silence. “You remember your uncle, Aaron, don’t you?” John gestured to the man at the other end of the table. He sat with his shoulders stiff and his jaw tightened. His blonde hair instantly made Dean think of his mother. He had seen her in pictures, and this was definitely her brother. He had the same green eyes.

“Of course,” replied Dean. He turned his attention to Aaron and smiled. Aaron’s tightened jaw lifted into a tightened smile.

“Dean, I haven’t seen you since you were a toddler,” he said tightening his smile even more. “My, how you’ve grown.” Dean simply nodded. “Are you looking forward to your coronation?”

Dean’s face lifted into a genuine smile. “Yes, I am. It’s going to be good to be king, right?” he let out a small chuckle.

The corners of Aaron’s mouth twitched. “It sure will be. Though, you must be nervous. You’ll have to find a wife and start having babies right away to keep your bloodline going.” Dean laughed.

“I don’t think having babies will be that difficult, not for me anyway,” Dean laughed again completely unaware of a sting in John’s chest. Silence fell over the room from Dean’s joke. Dean stopped laughing and took a sip of his drink feeling extremely awkward. He had no idea how his mother died, so the reason behind everyone’s sullen faces went right over his head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The sun had set in the horizon and the family had returned to their guest rooms. Dean sat on the balcony staring at the stars. He looked down at the garden underneath to see his father kneeling before the angel statue that rested in the center. His father stood up straight and looked up at Dean. He raised his hand to let Dean know it was time.

Dean joined his father in the garden. “Why did you call me out here?” he asked. John smiled at Dean with tears in his eyes.

“It’s time, Dean,” he said. Dean’s eyes widened from curiosity.

“Time for what?” he asked.

John turned back to the statue and kneeled. “He is ready.” Dean watched his father closely. A moment later, a blue light shined from the statue. Dean’s eyes widened, he had seen this before. But where had he seen it? The light grew brighter and brighter until Dean and John were forced to close their eyes. The light faded and Dean and John were able to open their eyes. Standing by the statue was a man. He had perfectly combed dark brown hair and bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He wore the uniform of the guards, but instead of a medal, there was a tiny pair of wings pinned to the uniform.

The man smiled, “Dean.”

“Who are you?” asked Dean still in awe. The man stood the same height as him. He had a chiseled jaw and a stern, but somehow also soft gaze.

“My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord. I am your guardian angel,” said Castiel.

“What? Father?” Dean turned to his father confused.

John nodded his head. “It’s true, Dean. Every member of the royal family has a guardian angel. Castiel is yours. He has watched over from the day you were born. You weren’t allowed to meet him until the eve of your coronation, which is tonight. He will continue to protect for as long as you live.”

Castiel turned to John, “He is shaken by the news, but it will settle with him perfectly fine.”

“I’ll leave you to get to know your guardian, Dean,” said John as he made his way out of the garden. Dean opened his mouth in protest, but his father was already gone. He turned back to Castiel. He didn’t know how to react. Never had he seen someone that was so beautiful.

“So, you’re an angel,” said Dean.

“I’m your angel,” corrected Castiel. Dean nodded. “I’ve been watching over you, Dean. You’re scared for tomorrow.”

“I’m not scared!” exclaimed Dean. It was then he realized he couldn’t hide anything from Castiel. His intensity softened. There was no use fighting it.

Castiel gently cupped Dean’s face. “You’ve grown up so much. You will be fine tomorrow, no matter what.” Dean simply stared into Castiel’s blue orbs. He absentmindedly licked his lips as he tried to find words. When no words came, he stood completely still. He had no reason to be afraid now. He had an angel watching over him. But there was something about Castiel. There was something about him that was stirring things to life in Dean. Dean didn’t know what he should be feeling, so he just continued to stare at his angel as the moon slowly made its way across the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May 24th, 1837

 

  
The sun shined through the balcony window right in Dean’s line of vision. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he could only see a blob of white sitting on the side of his bed near him. Once his vision cleared, he could see that Castiel was watching him sleep. “Castiel!” he exclaimed sitting up. “Do you always do that?”

“It’s my duty to watch over you, Dean,” replied Castiel casually. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Before he could let out the first yawn, his servants were running around like chickens trying to get him ready.

Dean was already dressed and had his hair was combed by the time he began to wonder why no one was paying attention to Castiel. He assumed his servants would at least have a few questioning looks. A servant wheeled in his breakfast. Dean nodded his head as his thanks. “Castiel, do you want anything?”

“I don’t eat, Dean,” said Castiel. Dean nearly choked every time Castiel spoke with his deep, monotone voice. He rolled his shoulders back in an attempt to shake it off. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Dean looked at Castiel in shock once everything processed in his brain. “You don’t eat? Ever?” Castiel shook his head barely enough to be visible.

“Are you alright, your highness?” asked a servant. Dean turned to face the servant. It suddenly dawned upon him; Castiel was _his_ guardian angel. Maybe no one else could see him. That would explain why everyone was acting like Castiel wasn’t there.

“I’m fine. Ignore that,” said Dean. The servant bowed to Dean and left the room.

Dean quietly ate his breakfast leaning against the stone railing on his balcony. Castiel stood beside him and watched him. Dean felt a struggle with each swallow having those blue irises watching his every move. He tried to keep his attention on the garden, which was being prepared for the coronation. Servants left and right were setting up an area for people to sit by carefully placing mahogany seats, and preparing the area for Dean to stand while the ceremony is carried out. Rare flowers had been flown out to be planted just for the event. Dean personally didn’t understand the need for fancy flowers, but he wasn’t in the mood to argue his father over such a small detail. He really didn’t care about the flowers or the type of wood of the seats. In a matter of hours, he would be king.

Dean finished eating breakfast and turned to his left without looking. He smacked his nose against Castiel’s nose. Dean darted backwards. “Castiel, personal space!” he exclaimed.

Castiel bowed to Dean. “My apologies.” Dean huffed. It was hard to stay angry when Castiel did things like that. Dean walked back into his room and sat down on his bed. He closed his eyes and ran all the rehearsals through his mind. _Stand, smile, greet, dance, choose. Stand, smile, greet, dance, choose._ Dean rested his hands on his knees. His hands slowly balled into fists until his knuckles began to turn white. _Stand, smile, greet, dance, choose. Stand, smile, greet, dance choose._

“Which part is frightening you?” asked Castiel breaking Dean’s train of thought. Dean’s head shot up and his hands relaxed.

“What?” he asked. Castiel sat down next to Dean and angled himself to face Dean directly.

“You were running a list through your mind. Stand, smile, greet, dance, choose. Which part of your list of tasks is frightening you?” Castiel was only looking at Dean waiting for a response, but Dean felt like Castiel was staring into his soul.

“It’s the…” Dean didn’t know why he was about to open up to Castiel, but then he remembered Castiel could read his thoughts. He had been watching him his whole life. Dean sighed realizing he needed to get used to being aware of being watched. “Choose.” Castiel tilted his head slightly. He remained silent, encouraging Dean to explain. “My mother died when I was a baby. Whenever my father talks about her, he shows how empty he is inside. I don’t want to fall in love and have it taken away from me. I don’t want to be a shell like my father.”

Castiel gingerly placed his hand on Dean’s knee. Dean looked at him with a shaken expression before relaxing to his touch. He also needed to get used to the fact his guardian was touchy, and not in the usual way. “Dean,” said Castiel. “Everything will be alright. You will find a beautiful woman to marry, and you will start a family of your own when you’re ready. You will not become like your father.” Dean’s expression softened. He was beginning to understand why the royal family had guardian angels. He found comfort in Castiel’s blue orbs that saw into his mind, heart, and soul. Castiel softly smiled. He reached up and used his free hand to gently stroke back a lock of Dean’s hair. “You do not have to be afraid.” Dean closed his eyes and relaxed to the angel’s gentle touch.

“Your highness,” said one of Dean’s servants. Dean quickly withdrew from Castiel and looked up at the servant. “Your uncle requests your presence in the library.” The servant walked away after completing his task.

Dean stood up and began to make his way to the library. Castiel followed quietly behind him. Dean wondered why his uncle would request to see him. He had never showed any interest before. Aaron never visited, and never even sent a letter. He was the only family member that completely ignored the rest of the family. He didn’t even show up to reunions.

Dean walked into the library and spotted his uncle sitting at his father’s desk reading a book. He didn’t know how to feel about that. “Aaron.”

Aaron looked up from his book. “Dean. I’m glad you came. Say, have you read _The Posthumous Papers of the Pickwick Club_?”

“I’m not a big reader. Why did you request my company?” asked Dean approaching his uncle slowly. Aaron smiled at Dean.

“Dean, I didn’t ignore the family. I was busy,” said Aaron putting the book back on the shelf. “I just wanted to talk with you. How are you? You should be beaming! You become king in a few short hours.”

Dean stood his ground not feeling comfortable around his uncle. He couldn’t figure out why. He had no reason to fear Aaron, but something didn’t feel right. Castiel took a step forward and stood right beside Dean. Dean’s shoulders relaxed from the angel’s close proximity. “The coronation is in a few short hours, yes. I know being king will be a very big responsibility. I will carry the fate of the kingdom on my shoulders. I’m sure I’ll be ‘beaming’ one the crown is on my head and it’s all over.”

Aaron’s smile turned crooked. “I’m sure you will. Do me a favor and hold this please,” Aaron placed a book in Dean’s hand. Dean let out a cry of pain and dropped the book on the floor causing the pages to collide with the floor. The palm of his hand burned and blood dripped from all five finger tips. “Dean!” Aaron quickly wrapped a cloth around Dean’s hand. “What in the world happened?”

“I don’t know!” exclaimed Dean. His hand twitched in pain. Castiel gently took Dean’s shoulders in his hands and turned him. He placed two fingers to the top of Dean’s head. The moment he pulled away Dean’s hand was completely healed. Dean looked at the palm of his hand in shock.

Aaron took Dean’s hand and examined it. “Your angel is watching you.” Dean looked at his uncle with wide eyes. “Yes, I know about the angels. I can’t see him because he doesn’t want me to, but I know he’s by your side. I’m glad he could heal you.” Aaron took the cloth from Dean. “Why don’t you go rest up? I think we’ve had plenty of time to bond.” Dean looked at Aaron suspiciously and left the library with Castiel.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Aaron stood over the desk in the library. He had locked the doors, and shut the curtains. He stood in front of a bowl that was filled with various strange things, bones, powder, and teeth. Holding the cloth that was still stained with blood, he began to mumble; his voice rose and fell throughout the chant. After the chant was complete, he dropped the cloth into the bowl. The cloth burst into flames and burned until just Dean’s blood was settled at the bottom of the bowl. Aaron picked up the bowl and smiled, “It all ends tonight.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Music filled the air as the orchestra began to play. Dean walked down the marble path in the garden carrying his father’s scepter. Everyone that was attending to ceremony watched Dean carefully. Dean stopped in front of the angel statue. He stood in place and listened as the Archbishop of Canterbury spoke.

“I present to you, King Dean Windsor,” the Archbishop slowly placed the golden crown on Dean’s head. The crowd erupted into applause once the crown was in its proper place.

Dean smiled and gave his thanks to everyone that attended the ceremony and invited them to the castle’s ballroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The ballroom was lively with people dancing, and laughing. A traditional waltz was being performed in the center of the room. Around the sides of the room, people stood and exchanged small talk while enjoying the refreshments. A beautiful crystal chandelier hung above the center, illuminating the room perfectly.

Dean greeted everyone that approached him with a gracious smile. He took turns dancing with each princess that introduced themselves. He was dancing with a beautiful brunette named Lisa. She fit up against his body perfectly. Her hair flowed like ocean waves, and her smile was unlike any other princess’. Dean couldn’t help but to smile as he guided her. Castiel was standing up against a wall watching Dean. He couldn’t be seen by anyone, and Dean was completely lost to the world. He was a fly on the wall.

“You’re beautiful,” said Dean gently squeezing Lisa’s waist. Lisa leaned her head on his chest and smiled. She sighed.

“You’re wonderful, Dean. Any princess would be lucky to marry you,” said Lisa in a smooth, silky voice. Dean smiled and gently lifted Lisa’s chin. He leaned down and gingerly brushed his lips against hers. Castiel smiled watching Dean.

Later in the evening everyone was sitting at tables for a proper meal. Dean lightly tapped his spoon to his glass to gain everyone’s attention. Once silence fell over the room Dean stood up. “Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement.” He smiled. “I have chosen my wife,” he reached down for Lisa to take his hand. Lisa smiled with tears in her eyes and stood by Dean’s side. “Princess Lisa and I are to be wedded.” The room became filled with applause.

Aaron stood up and tapped his glass to turn everyone’s attention to him. “I just have a few words on my nephew’s behalf. He is a wonderful young man and has chosen a wonderful young woman. Today is his first day as king,” Dean smiled at his uncle, “and his last.” Dean’s smile faded and his eyes became filled with panic. A scream rang in his ear and he turned to see Lisa stabbed through her stomach with a sword by a royal guard. Dean turned to the guard horrified. The room was filled with screams and people running in every direction.

The guard raised his sword, but was unable to bring it down to murder Dean. Castiel brought the palm of his hand to the guard’s face, which soon caused an illumination from his ears, nose, mouth, and eyes. Castiel watched as the guard dropped to the ground dead.

“I should have warned that idiot about you,” said Aaron. Castiel began to walk over to Aaron. “So this is your angel, Dean. Yes, I can see him. The angels make themselves known when they protect their humans.”

“Aaron enough of this!” yelled John storming into the room with three guards following behind. “You will back down now or I will have you executed right here and now!”

Aaron sighed, “Oh, John. You’re hilarious. Where’s that angel of yours?” Suddenly, a tall dark skinned man appeared by John. “Raphael, I’ve heard so much about you.” Aaron turned to Dean and his angel. “And Castiel, oh no there are two angels protecting you. Whatever shall I do?” Aaron picked up the bowl with Dean’s blood and poured it over a particular spot on the floor. The floor began to glow and the two angels fell to their knees.

“Castiel!” exclaimed Dean getting on his knees to meet the angel’s height.

“Raphael!” John began to panic just as much as Dean.

“What did you do to them?!” asked Dean glaring dangerously at his uncle. Aaron laughed and tossed the bowl aside.

“You may not know, but angels aren’t very useful when they’re human. This spell only lasts a month, but that’s more than enough time.” Aaron snapped his fingers and a guard drove a sword through John’s body.

Dean felt as if time was slowing down around him. Pandemonium scattered across the room. He watched his father fall to the floor. Blood stained the sword and began to pool around John’s body. Dean watched his father’s mouth move to say his last words, but he couldn’t hear them. He scrambled to his feet and began to run at Aaron, but was stopped by Castiel. He stared at his angel in terror and turned to look at his father only to see that John’s head lay limp with the rest of his body. Dean cried out for his father as tears began to gather in his eyes. Castiel kept his grasp on Dean’s arm as John’s last words echoed in his mind. _Save my son!_ Castiel used the last bit of the angel abilities he had, and flew Dean and himself far away from the kingdom. He gripped Dean close to him knowing he was all that was left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

May 25th, 1837

 

  
Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and watched Dean. Dean was sound asleep, completely unaware that he was far away from his home. Castiel could feel the power drained out of him. He looked at his hands knowing he could no longer end a life with a touch. _How am I going to protect him?_ Castiel didn’t know what he was going to do. He had taken Dean somewhere very safe. He had taken Dean to Lebanon, Kansas. A group called The Men of Letters was very close with the royal family, and provided a safe location to hide if ever need be.

Dean groaned as he awoke. He slowly sat up, not startled by Castiel’s presence this time. “Castiel,” he said as he began to process where he was. It wasn’t his bedroom. He lay in a small bed barely big enough for two people. The room was dimly lit and it was almost completely empty aside from a dresser and closet. “Where am I?”

“Dean,” said Castiel with slight pain in his voice. “You’re in Kansas; I had to bring you here to keep you safe.”

Dean bolted out of the bed and ran out of the door. Castiel quickly followed calling for Dean. “Wait!” Dean ran out into the main part of the building. He stood in the room surrounded by books, scrolls, and tablets. There were two desks in the center of the room with chairs all put together to sit at least six people.

“Castiel,” said Dean in disbelief. “What is this place?”

Castiel caught up to Dean and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “It is the headquarters for The Men of Letters. They called it ‘the bunker’. The men are all gone now, but they left this place to the royal family to keep you safe in a time of need.”

“The Men of Letters?” asked Dean.

Castiel began to explain. “You may want to sit down.” Dean slowly sat in one of the chairs. Castiel sat in a chair beside of Dean, turned to face him, and took a deep breath. “The Men of Letters was an organization that was dedicated to protecting the world. They were powerful men that kept great secrets. All the books, and scrolls here, have information on every creature you can imagine. You witnessed sorcery performed by your uncle. Sorcery, angels,” Castiel paused, “demons, and more, it all exists. Your father had suspicions of your mother’s side of the family, but he simply hoped he was wrong.”

“Everyone on your mother’s side of the family all had sorcery within them. But Mary was the only one that never chose to harness her abilities. Instead she married your father and kept her abilities a secret. She knew when you were conceived, she would perish.”

Dean’s eyes widened. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized he had been the reason for both of his parent’s deaths. “My mother, died giving birth to me?” Dean choked on his words. Castiel gingerly cupped Dean’s face as he experienced the human act of crying for the first time. He used his thumb to brush away Dean’s tears, and his free hand to wipe away his own despair.

“Your mother was a brave woman, Dean. She carried out her pregnancy knowing your father needed an heir. She prayed to the heavens for the child to be born a male. Heaven heard her prayer. From the moment you were born, heaven knew of your bloodline, and that you would always be in danger. Unfortunately, there were no more available archangels to watch over you, but they viewed me as worthy, and I was assigned to watch over you. I have watched you every moment of every day, protecting you since the moment you came into the world. I knew you weren’t allowed to see me until the eve of your 18th birthday, but I always wanted to talk to you. I wanted to warn you, but it was forbidden.”

“Your father was the only one that was allowed to see me at the time. He told me that if he ever said the words ‘save my son’ I was to bring you here. I was supposed to protect you, but I don’t know how I will do that without my abilities. I understand your pain. The loss of your parents is tragic, but I need you to stay strong, Dean. For a month I will not be able to protect you in the way I always have. I’m experiencing things I never have before. True emotions, hunger, thirst; it’s all new to me. I need your help. I’m sorry to ask this of you.”

Dean stared at Castiel in complete despair. He had lost his father and his mother. And now his guardian angel had been turned human by sorcery. His angel, his guardian, was unable to protect him. Instead, he had to protect his angel. “So you don’t understand anything?” asked Dean. “You’ve never been hungry, or sad?”

Castiel shook his head. “I’ve never felt true emotion before. I spent enough time on earth to begin to understand human emotion, but it was my duty not to experience emotion. Now as a human, I have no choice.” A single tear rolled down Castiel’s cheek. “It’s all coming at me at once. I can feel everything.”

Dean leaned into Castiel’s touch. Castiel responded by wiping away another one of Dean’s tears. Dean began to shed more tears as the moment of his father’s death went through his mind on replay. “Okay, well, I’ll help you in any way I can,” Dean’s voice cracked more with each word. “I know how hard it is to have emotions. W-we should get you something to eat.” Dean struggled to keep himself together. All he wanted to do was throw himself into Castiel’s arms and let all the built up tears flow. Castiel felt a strong empathy for Dean, and he slowly wrapped his arms around Dean. He had never hugged anyone before, but he witnessed this gesture in both good and bad times. Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Castiel and began to weep. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean and began to let tears of his own fall. He didn’t entirely understand why he was crying, but he could feel his heart ache seeing Dean in so much pain.

Several minutes passed before Dean was able to calm himself. He had just finished recovering from hyperventilating. Castiel found himself gently rubbing Dean’s back until Dean slowly pulled away from the embrace. Dean ran his hands over his face one last time and took a deep breath. He looked at Castiel and sighed. “Thank you…”

“It was no trouble,” said Castiel.

Dean stood up and stretched. “You must be starving.” Castiel stood and almost lost his balance.

“I do feel rather weak. There’s a,” Castiel had to search his mind for the right word, “rumbling, sensation in my abdomen.” Dean managed a chuckle.

“That’s hunger.” Dean’s eyes slightly widened from his new realization. “Shit. Castiel, we don’t have any money.”

“Yes we do,” said Castiel. He guided Dean to another room. This room was loaded with weapons. Guns lined the walls, and knives rested underneath protective glass. Various other weapons Dean couldn’t name hung on the walls of the room.

“Castiel, I don’t think we can shoot our way to get some food,” said Dean.

Castiel chuckled. His face formed confusion. He had never laughed before. “We won’t ‘shoot’ our way to get nourishment, Dean.” Castiel pulled out a drawer and set it on a table. He unfolded it to reveal it was filled with currency from every country. “We need not worry. Your family has been prepared for decades.” Castiel sorted through the money until he found what he and Dean would need. “We will both also need to change our clothes. You cannot go out into this new country dressed like royalty.” Castiel lead Dean to yet another room in the bunker. He opened up two closets that were filled with all types of clothes. Castiel left Dean in one closet, and went to sort through the other.

Dean sorted through the clothing trying to find something to wear. He eventually settled on a white shirt, black slacks, and a black leather jacket. He hoped to God that this was what everyone else was wearing in this country. Dean unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. He pulled off his pants, leaving him in just his underwear.

“Dean,” said Castiel. Dean whipped around startled. “I’m very sorry I thought you would still be going through your options.” Castiel caught himself looking Dean over. He tried to avert his eyes, but he didn’t know where he should look. He tried to keep his focus on Dean’s eyes.

“It’s fine,” said Dean. He felt his cheeks burn. He knew Castiel had watched him his whole life, and had probably seen more than just him in his underwear, but he felt a certain embarrassment. He felt exposed. “What did you need?”

Castiel’s heart was pounding. He didn’t understand any of the physical and emotional things that were happening to him. “I just came to ask you which of these would blend in with society better.” Castiel held two coats in his arms. One was white and one was black.

“The, um, black one,” said Dean. Castiel nodded and left the room. Dean quickly changed his underwear while Castiel was gone and pulled on his new slacks. He sighed in relief. He pulled his shirt over his head and put on the jacket. He left the closet and was met with Castiel, whom was wearing slacks, a white shirt with a tie, and a brown trench coat. “Good choice.”

Dean and Castiel left the bunker and began to walk through the small town. They came across a shop and quickly gathered the necessities. Bread, milk, eggs, etc. soon filled their arms. Dean scanned around the shop looking at the other customers. He looked at their clothes and then back at his own; he and Castiel stood out like sore thumbs. Dean turned to Castiel and lowered his voice, “Come on, we need to make this quick.” Dean and Castiel quickly purchased the food and made their way back to the bunker.

Dean found a small kitchen in the bunker and spread out all the food on the counters. “We have a problem.” Castiel looked at him expectantly. “I don’t know how to cook. I’ve been served my meals from birth. I don’t have a single idea what to do.”

“I will be of no assistance in this either,” said Castiel.

Dean picked up a loaf of bread and looked at the vegetables that he had bought. “I think I know how to make something. I saw a servant eating it once.” Dean slightly smiled. “Think with all of the books in here there might be one on how to cook?”

“There’s this,” said Castiel handing Dean a thick book. “I found it on a shelf here in the kitchen. It might be relevant.” Dean looked at the book and flipped through the pages to find recipes.

“That’s convenient,” said Dean. He found a recipe for pancakes. “Hey I used to eat these as a kid. It says how to make them.” Dean looked over the recipe. “What the hell does two-thirds of a tablespoon mean?”

Castiel opened a drawer to the left of the stove and found measuring spoons, but had no idea what they were. “These odd spoons are labeled with those what I assume are measurements of some sort. We should try these. And we should try soon. The rumble in my abdomen is back.”

Dean ripped off a chunk of bread and tossed it at Castiel. “Snack on that while I figure this out.” Castiel quickly ate the bread while Dean tried to figure out how to cook.

Dean had a bowl in the center of the counter. He had two eggs, milk, and sugar in the bowl. He was feeling grateful that he and Castiel had agreed to buy _all_ types of basic foods at the shop. Dean looked at the recipe again and saw it called for flour. He tried to pour the flour into a small cup, just to end up making a mess. “Dammit.” Dean used his hands to gather the flour on the counter and put it back in the bag. He subconsciously scratched at his cheek, which smeared flour across his face. Castiel chuckled. “What?”

“You spread flour on your face,” said Castiel taking some flour into his fingertips. “Right,” Castiel flicked the flour at Dean’s face, “there.” He began to laugh, but he didn’t understand. Why was he acting like this? For the first time in his life he didn’t feel like he had to be a stone. In that moment, he felt playful, and he loved it.

Dean looked at Castiel and didn’t remove his gaze as he took some flour into his hand, “Oh, really?” Castiel took a step back. “Well so do you!” Dean threw the flour at Castiel’s face and laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he truly laughed. Castiel joined him in giggles and threw more flour. Soon enough both men were covered in white powder and laughing so hard they were bent over unable to hold their balance.

After the flour battle was over, Dean went back to trying to cook. He attempted to cook the batter and was luckily successful. He and Castiel ate quickly. Castiel smiled. “I’ve never tasted food before. I enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad,” said Dean with a smile. “I’m no cook, so I’m just happy it was edible.” After a short while of silence, Dean spoke up. “Castiel,” he began, “I know we’re safe here, but what are we going to do? I can barely cook a pancake, or whatever it’s called, and we stick out. People can’t know who I am.”

“It’s only for one month, Dean,” replied Castiel. “Once the spell is broken, and I can properly protect you again, I will take you back to your kingdom and you will take your rightful place on the throne.” Dean nodded his head. “But, however, you are right. We will both need new identities.” Castiel stood up from the table. “Follow me.”

Castiel brought Dean into the weapons room and handed him a rifle. “This gun has been passed down for generations. It was always used as protection of the royal family when brought here. Look at the name.”

Dean turned the gun over and read the name carved into the weapon. “Winchester,” he said.

“I think that would a fine last name for you,” said Castiel with a small smile.

“What about for you?” asked Dean.

Castiel shrugged. “A last name should not be relevant for me, but I cannot go by the name Castiel.”

“Cas,” said Dean. Castiel looked at Dean with confusion. “It’s not an angel name, so no one will get suspicious, but it’s a short version of your name, so it works. Can I call you Cas?” Castiel nodded his head. Dean smiled.

The day drew to a close and Dean lay in his bed trying to sleep. Castiel was in the room next to him, and he could already hear a faint snore. It made sense, Castiel had never slept before. Dean closed his eyes and prayed this next month would go by quickly. He was terrified something would go wrong. Nothing ever  really happened to Dean Windsor, but who knows what could happen to Dean Winchester. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

May 26th, 1837

 

  
Dean tossed and turned as he slept. His nightmares were filled with images of a sword piercing his father’s body. He saw his father drop to the ground and scream his last words, though he never heard them. Castiel had only told him what they were. Dean built up a cold sweat as his nightmare became more vivid. He watched blood spill across the floor to activate the spell that turned Castiel human. Castiel fell to his knees along with Raphael. Dean watched his father’s death over and over and over.

Dean sat up and gasped whilst trying to scream. Pained noises escaped his throat as he scrambled around unaware he was awake. He looked around to see that he was in a room in the bunker; it was only a dream. His eyes began to fill with tears. _But it wasn’t. It did happen._ Dean ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to scream; he wanted to cry, but more than anything, he wanted his father back. He put his face in his hands. “It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault!”

“Dean,” said Castiel. Dean’s head lifted and saw Castiel standing in the doorway. Castiel looked shaken. His eyes were wide and he had sweat gleaming on his forehead. He looked as bad as Dean did. “Something happened.”

Dean stepped out of his bed and walked over to Castiel. “What happened?” Castiel had begun to shake barely enough to be visible.

“I saw images,” Castiel took a step closer to Dean, “terrible images. I closed my eyes and they were everywhere. I don’t understand.”

“You’ve never dreamt before?” asked Dean.

“Is that what happened?” asked Castiel. Dean put his hand on Castiel’s back and led him into the room. They both sat down on his bed. “I don’t understand, Dean.”

“It was a dream, but when they’re bad like that, it’s called a nightmare.” Dean could now feel Castiel shaking. “Hey it’s okay. It wasn’t real.” Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel looked down, “But it was real. I saw my brother pierced through the heart.”

“Your brother?” asked Dean suddenly very worried.

“Raphael,” replied Castiel. “You didn’t see, but right before I brought you here, Aaron stabbed my brother through his heart. Without his angel abilities, Raphael was vulnerable to human weapons. And there was nothing I could do about it.” A tear dripped down Castiel’s cheek. “I had to save you.” Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach. How many people’s deaths were on his hands? “I’ve been around a very long time, Dean. And I have never seen one of my brothers lose their life.”

Dean lightly rubbed Castiel’s shoulder. “What happens to angels when they die? Don’t they just go back to heaven?”

Castiel nodded his head. “Yes. They simply go back to heaven. But they can never leave. They can no longer guard a human. Raphael would have never been able to protect your father again, and I will never see him again until I return to heaven.”

“When do you return?”

“I will return when you die, Dean. I can’t leave you, ever. It is my duty.” Dean began to feel absolutely horrible. People died because of him, and now Castiel couldn’t see his brother because of him.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice cracked, “this is all my fault. I am so sorry…”

Castiel looked up into Dean’s eyes. He felt so much sympathy looking into the emerald irises that were filled with pain. “None of this was your fault. Aaron is the one responsible, and he will receive justice. Just as soon as I am able, I will kill him. But until then, we both need rest.” Dean nodded his head in agreement. “I don’t suppose I can…” Castiel stopped.

“What?” Dean suddenly realized that Castiel was still shaken from his first ever dream. “You can stay here.” Dean waited for Castiel to stand up, and he got under the covers. He turned over and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open when he felt the mattress move next to him. _Not what I meant…_ Dean suddenly felt awkward, but he didn’t have the heart to tell Castiel to sleep on the floor. Castiel soon fell into a deep sleep. Dean turned over and looked at Castiel. He wondered if he looked that peaceful when he slept. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep comforted by Castiel’s close presence.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

June 3rd, 1837

A week away from the kingdom and Dean had never felt more homesick. He found cooking was a good way to pass time, but he couldn’t do it without a purpose. For some reason, the entire wardrobe in the bunker was strange, so he and Castiel stayed away from the public as much as possible. Unfortunately, both were becoming a little stir crazy.

Dean was pacing in the main room, and Castiel was sitting in the chair with a book open on the desk. Castiel found his entertainment in reading. Dean had already made them lunch, so now he was bored out of his mind again. He had found a stress ball in a drawer in his room; he squeezed it and ran all possible scenarios through his mind. Castiel wasn’t meant to be human, he was struggling with it. Dean squeezed the stress ball to the point where his knuckles turned white. _If it wasn’t for that damn spell, none of this would have happened._ Dean’s eyes slowly widened. This was all because of a spell. His mother’s entire side of the family was capable of spells, which meant so was he. He whipped his head around. “Cas!” he exclaimed.

Castiel’s head shot up from his book. “Dean, what is it?” he asked with urgency in his voice.

“This place has books for spells, right?” Castiel nodded his head. “Help me find the right one! There has to be one with the spell!”

Castiel stood up and looked at Dean confused. “Dean, what spell?” Dean was already scrambling around the bookshelves picking out all the ones that indicated sorcery.

“The spell used to turn you human! If I can find a way to reverse it I can change you back! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it before. If my mother could use sorcery so can I and I can-“

Castiel cut off Dean, “Wait! Dean, no I can’t let you do that. You don’t know how to control your abilities. It’s far too dangerous. We just need to wait.” Dean’s excited smile faded.

“Cas, look, I know I’m not an expert. But I have to try. You’re struggling as a human. I have to try to help you.” Castiel looked at Dean with sadness in his eyes. Dean wondered if that sounded too personal. “P-plus if I can turn you back, we can go back to London.”

“Dean, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but you want to do this for the wrong reasons.” Castiel walked over to Dean, and looked up into his eyes. “I know we have already formed a profound bond, but I am not worth you risking your life to try to change me back. The time will pass, and the spell will break on its own.” Dean opened his mouth in protest only to be cut short by Castiel placing his hand just below his left shoulder. Castiel gently squeezed Dean’s left shoulder. “Where my hand is right now, I want you to look in the mirror.” Dean nodded and quickly went to his room.

Dean approached the mirror in his room. It hadn’t occurred to him that he hadn’t looked in the mirror in a very long time. He had no need. He rolled up his sleeve and quietly gasped. Right below his left shoulder was a red handprint. It wasn’t full, only the mark of fingers and the palm of the hand missing the middle. It was like a burn. Dean turned away from the mirror to face Castiel whom followed him into his room. “Cas, what is this?”

“It’s my handprint. It was burned into your skin when I first touched you when we met. It always is burned on that particular spot. Your father had a handprint just like it that belonged to Raphael,” replied Castiel.

“Why did you show it to me?”

“To prove to you that there is a natural bond between humans and their guardian angel. And also to prove that I was meant to protect you, not the other way around. I don’t want you to worry about me, Dean. You need to stay safe, and you will not be safe if you begin to practice witchcraft.” Castiel took another step closer to Dean. “If you truly care about me, you will not try to reverse this spell.” Dean looked into Castiel’s blue irises and couldn’t help but to feel a sting. Castiel’s eyes had changed so much since he became human. They were still beautiful, but Dean no longer saw an angel staring back at him. Despite this, he surrendered and nodded his head. He went back to the main room and began to put all the books back in their rightful place.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Night fell over Kansas swiftly, leaving both Dean and Castiel ready to sleep. Castiel had already fallen asleep on the couch in a different room. Dean didn’t know what half of the items in the room were. There was a box with a glass centerconnected to the wall with strange string. He saw a button titled “on” at the bottom, but never felt the need to see what the box did; he just left it alone.

Dean was about to wake Castiel to tell him he could move to his room, but Castiel looked so exhausted. When he saw Castiel begin to shake from the chill in the air, he went to go get a thick blanket from another room. He covered Castiel and smiled. His smile quickly vanished when he started to have thoughts about how Castiel’s exhaustion was because he was human. He knew he wasn’t supposed to let this bother him anymore, and that it was Castiel’s job to worry about him, but he couldn’t help it. He cared about his angel, now former angel, and wanted to do something about it. He turned off the light so Castiel could rest better, and went into the kitchen.

After turning on the light, Dean walked over to the counter and popped a piece of cheese into his mouth. He quickly realized he ate when he was upset. He leaned against the counter and tossed around a tomato in his hand like a stress ball, minus the squeezing. Suddenly the lights began to flicker in the room. The room began to violently shake knocking Dean off of his feet. He tried to stand up but couldn’t do anything besides hang onto the counter. “Cas!” All the surrounding windows exploded sending shatters of glass across the kitchen. Dean felt his left cheek get cut. He continued to scream for Castiel, but his voice was lost among the sound of continuously shattering windows. Dean felt more and more of his body get cut and stabbed with glass.

The windows stopped shattering, the room stopped shaking, and the lights stopped flickering. Castiel came running at Dean. He got on his knees to meet Dean’s height. “Dean, you’re hurt,” he gently removed the glass that was stuck in Dean’s cheek. He knew he couldn’t heal Dean with a single touch, so he quickly started to look for a cloth. He found one and soaked it in water. He swiftly started cleaning Dean’s wound before Dean could register what was happening around him.

“What happened, Cas?” asked Dean in a daze. He felt dizzy and his body was stinging with pain. Castiel gently wiped away the blood and held the cloth to the wound to try and numb the pain with the cold water.

“I don’t know, but something is here,” replied Castiel looking around the room. He was starting to panic. His heart was racing and his stomach churned; he could only assume he was experiencing true fear. Castiel helped Dean to his feet, and had to help him walk. Dean had many other wounds from the glass that Castiel could now see. “We need to get you somewhere safe immediately.” Castiel helped Dean walk as fast as he could to the panic room at the far end of the bunker. He opened up the door and made sure Dean was safely inside before closing the door behind them and locking it tightly.

Dean nearly fell completely over only to barely catch himself. He fell to his knees and cried out in pain as glass dug into his hands. Castiel helped Dean over to a bed in the room and forced him to lie down. He ran to the back of the panic room to get a first aid kit. He returned with all the medical supplies they had and set to work.

Castiel continued to apologize to Dean; he had almost no idea what he was doing, but he couldn’t let Dean lay and bleed. He made sure to carefully remove all of the glass before attempted to bandage the wounds. Dean tried to stay quiet despite the pain. He didn’t want Castiel to apologize any more than he already was. He knew Castiel was trying his best. Castiel continuously turned his attention to the door. He knew they were safe in the panic room, it was warded from every threat, but the fear wouldn’t leave him.

There was a loud thud against the door to the panic room. Dean and Castiel both turned their heads and held their breath. There was another thud, and another, and another. Something was trying to break down the door. Before Dean and Castiel could react, the door to the panic room fell to the floor. In the doorway they could see a man. He had light brown hair that fell just under his ears, and golden eyes. He was dressed different from other people. He wore blue denim jeans, a black shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Castiel stared at him in complete disbelief, it couldn’t be, “Gabriel?”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

June 3rd, 1837

 

  
Castiel stared at his brother in shock as he held a cloth to Dean’s wound. How was this possible? Gabriel was killed several decades ago. It was tragic for an archangel to no longer be able to protect a human. Gabriel’s death was the reason that Castiel was assigned to Dean. Raphael protected John, and Michael protected Dean’s grandfather, Henry, whom had been missing for several years. Gabriel looked at Castiel with sad eyes. “Brother.” Castiel kept the pressure on Dean’s wound despite the shock causing the rest of his body to lose the ability to function correctly. “I’m glad you recognized me. I wasn’t sure if this vessel looked enough like my human form. But I guess I got lucky.” Dean’s attention shifted from Gabriel to Castiel and back. He was completely lost. “Dean, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Gabriel, the archangel. I’m the one that would have protected you had I been able.”

“As soon as I heard the news about what happened at the kingdom I began to search for a vessel. Raphael would have come himself, but he wasn’t strong enough yet. It took me a little while, but I found a vessel and I rushed over here as soon as I could. I’m sorry about the windows; revealing myself to someone whom isn’t the human I protect can prove to be a vicious act, but it was necessary. Here.” Gabriel walked over to Dean and touched two fingers to his forehead. All of Dean’s wounds healed instantly. “I’ll fix everything else later. Right now, you need to return to the kingdom and fight for your throne, Dean.”

“What?” asked Dean still in shock. “I can’t. Gabriel, in case you hadn’t noticed, Cas is human now. And my crazy uncle has my whole army fighting for him. Even before he chased me out, guards turned on me!”

“I know everything happened,” replied Gabriel. “But despite your circumstance, if you don’t return soon, everything will fall apart. Your uncle is a tyrant. Right now, as we speak, people are dying. You have no choice.”

“I am unable to protect him, Gabriel!” exclaimed Castiel. “I can’t put him in that type of danger. Without my abilities I will be useless and he could be killed! And you can’t protect him either.”

“He can’t?” asked Dean. “I thought all angels could protect humans.”

“An angel can only protect a human when it is their sworn duty,” answered Castiel. “Gabriel can protect you like any other person, but because he is angel, he cannot kill to protect you, only I can. And I only can if you’re being threatened. Other than those circumstances, angels are not permitted to kill.”

Dean threw his arms up in frustration. “So you’re saying he’s useless.”

“Watch your tongue, Dean,” said Gabriel. He narrowed his eyes. “I’ll have you know that I can help you, but I need to speak with you in private.”

“Why?” asked Dean feeling suspicious.

Gabriel began to walk out of the room and down the hall. “Follow me if you want to know.”

Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Go,” he said as he gently pressed his thumb against where his hand had burned Dean’s skin, matching the handprint perfectly. Gabriel may have had more power than Castiel did right now, but Dean was still Castiel’s responsibility. Dean was still his human. Dean took a deep breath and followed Gabriel. Gabriel waited in Dean’s room and closed the door behind them.

“Answer this, Dean. You want to use a spell to help Castiel turn back human, don’t you?” asked Gabriel with a smirk on his lips.

“Even if I did,” Dean began, “how could you possibly know that?” Gabriel stifled a laugh. “What’s so funny?” Dean tightened his jaw.

Gabriel sighed. “I’m an archangel; I have my way of finding things out. Plus, everything about your entire being screams that you want to help him. You see him suffering and it’s eating you up inside to know it was because of _your_ uncle and _your_ coronation.” Gabriel pulled out a Milky Way candy bar and tore the wrapper. Dean looked at the candy with confusion. Gabriel took a bite and pushed the candy to the side of his mouth so he could continue to speak. “It’s ridiculously obvious how you feel about your angel.”

“Castiel said all humans share a certain bond with their angels!” retorted Dean defensively. “I was meant to care about him and he was meant to care about me!”

“Yeah I have news for you buddy,” Gabriel took another bite of the candy. Dean was suddenly missing the formal and sensitive way angels usually spoke. Apparently that rule didn’t apply to Gabriel now that Castiel was in the other room. “All that profound bond shit, is exactly that. It’s a load of shit. There’s a bond yes, but it’s only on the angel side. We’re designed to care about the human we watch over, but you do _not_ have to reciprocate, and most of the time you don’t. I watched over one of your ancestors. He hated me. He got all creeped out that I was always watching him. Your grandfather couldn’t stand Michael for anything, and your father could barely tolerate Raphael.” Dean flinched at the mention of his father.

“My point is, Dean, that you’re the first royal family member to care about his angel. Everyone else wanted them gone more than anything. They called it a family curse. See, everyone has a guardian angel, but only members of the royal family ever have them revealed. Every other person carries through life protected, but without knowing it. Now, they won’t be protected from life or death situations like you, that’s the catch. Anyway, I can’t help but to find your emotions for Castiel fascinating. It’s also why I want to help you. I want to see how this plays out.”

“I don’t give a damn about your reasons. Just help me if you even can,” said Dean. Gabriel finished eating his candy bar and made the wrapper disappear.

“Oh I can, and I will, but I have a condition.” Dean waited for the condition with tightened fists. “You have to go home. And before you say, ‘I was planning to go home’, I know you weren’t. You’re ashamed. You say you were chased from your home but you feel as if you ran away in cowardice. And what king could want to return home having done that? Not to mention you can feel yourself slowly but surely falling in love.”

“I am _NOT_ falling in love with Castiel!” shouted Dean. “He is my friend and I care about him! So I want to help him!”

Gabriel put his hands his pockets and swayed slowly to Dean’s shouting. “Friends with the one that watches you sleep. Unlikely, but I really don’t care. All I care about is you going home and taking your crown back.”

“Fine, I’ll go home after you help Cas.” Gabriel made a “tsk, tsk” sound and waved his finger.

“Not so fast, big boy. I help you with the spell, you turn Castiel back, and you hide here. I don’t think so. Not happening. Not ever.”

“I get it! What do I have to do to prove I’ll return home after you help me with the spell?”

An evil looking smirk formed on Gabriel’s lips. “Oh I know you will,” Dean took a step away from Gabriel. His eyes widened in slight fear, “just as soon as you see.” Gabriel quickly touched two fingers to Dean’s forehead. Dean’s eyes closed and he dropped unconscious.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

June 3rd, 1842

Dean slowly opened his eyes halfway and brought his hand to his throbbing head. He groaned as he sat up. His eyes shot completely open when he began to hear the pandemonium. He looked around to see the city, his city, burning. Everywhere people ran as they screamed and begged for mercy. The streets and shops were torn apart. Fire burned in all areas of the city. Dean nearly screamed as he began to see the reason behind the chaos. Monsters.

Dean scrambled to his feet and watched in absolute horror. He heard a flutter of wings and turned around to see Gabriel. Gabriel walked over and stood next to Dean. “Quite a sight, isn’t it?”

“W-what happened?” asked Dean barely able to speak. Gabriel swung his arm around Dean’s shoulder.

“Your uncle is a very powerful sorcerer, Dean. And he had a lot of nasty friends. It wasn’t your guards that turned on you. See those?” he gestured to people that hand needle-like teeth. “Those are vampires. Their deal was that if they helped, they got to munch on anyone and everyone in the city. The same deal was given to the werewolves, wraiths, and basically any other creature with claws around here.”

“Why, would he do this? Why would anyone do this?” asked Dean beginning to go into panic. He tried to keep his breath steady as he watched a vampire sink it’s fangs into someone. He turned to see a werewolf dig its claws into a man. He watched the creature tear at the flesh until it ripped out the heart and devoured it.

“Power, my friend, he runs everything now. And it’s been spreading. Right now, we’re five years in the future. This is just what remains of London. Other cities all over the country are suffering. Rumor has it he plans to go overseas soon.”

“Okay I get it,” said Dean shoving Gabriel away. “I can’t let my uncle take over. He’ll start a war with monsters. But what can I do? If he’s already starting this five years back, even with an angel, how could I stop this? You were killed weren’t you?”

“It takes a very rare and special blade to kill an angel. It’s a blade I doubt even your uncle has his hands on,” said Gabriel crossing his arms. “You have to fix this.”

“I can’t take that chance! If Castiel dies I’ll have no chance at stopping this anyway!”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “You’re going to let, not just a kingdom, but an entire nation fall over one person. You know, your mother was just as selfish as you.”

Dean bit down in anger and balled his fists. “You don’t know anything about my mother, Gabriel! You know nothing!”

“And neither do you, because she died giving birth to you,” said Gabriel as he dragged Dean into an alley and pinned him to the wall by his neck with one hand. Dean’s feet hung above the ground. “Your mother was a selfish woman! She knew what her brother was capable of, and she did nothing about it! She loved her brother so much that she let everything fall. And now you’re making the same mistake! Your father told you stories about your grandfather disappearing. Do you want to know what happened? He fled to this time to try and stop your uncle! Henry had read lore about this apocalypse. He researched and researched in that Men of Letters bunker until his hands bled. And when he figured it out, Michael brought him here. They’re both dead! Do you realize what that means, Dean? We’re out of archangels! And I will be damned if I let you make the same selfish choices because you’re so scared of falling into emptiness like your father!”

Dean stared at Gabriel, taken aback by his harsh but true words. He knew he feared emptiness; he feared loneliness. Gabriel’s golden irises gleamed with furry. Dean slowly closed his eyes. He remembered the stories his father would tell him as a child about his grandfather. He remembered the stories he was told about the angels, and how joyous he felt when he found out they were true. Castiel’s touch left him breathless, his innocence left him worried, and Dean’s own heart left him unable to stand the thought of losing Castiel. Gabriel’s grip didn’t soften, but his gaze did. “They tell stories about you. Well, not you personally, but your heart. They tell the tale of a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling meeting in the middle. I just never thought I’d live to see a man truly falling for a fallen angel.”

Gabriel let Dean drop to the ground and catch his breath. Dean choked from being held by his neck. “Now what?” he asked as he coughed.

“Now you have a decision to make. Castiel will turn back eventually, so I won’t have that leverage forever, but regardless my offer still stands. And I will provide assistance to the furthest point I can if you choose to return home. I’ll give you a week. Think about it.” Gabriel touched Dean’s forehead and sent him back to his own time. He turned and watched the city burn around him and prayed to his own brothers that Dean would make the right choice. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

June 4th, 1837

 

  
Dean felt his cheek get smacked as he opened his eyes to see a very worried Castiel. Castiel sighed in relief, “Dean.” He helped Dean sit up. Dean felt his back hurting from being passed out on the wooden floor of his room. He felt irritated that Gabriel didn’t have the decency to put him in his bed. Getting to his feet, Dean pulled Castiel into an embrace. Castiel gladly returned the gesture. “I was so worried. Where did Gabriel take you?”

Dean kept his eyes closed as he held Castiel tighter. “It’s not important. How long was I gone? It felt like just a few minutes.”

“You were away all night. I couldn’t sleep,” replied Castiel digging his nails into Dean as he tried to grip him so he would never have to let go again. Dean and Castiel remained in their tight embrace for several moments. Both were terrified of losing the other. Dean ran everything through his mind. He could feel Castiel’s heart beat match his own as the images of his city burning flashed through his mind. He couldn’t let it happen. His uncle had to be stopped, but as he felt Castiel’s heart against his own, he couldn’t bear the thought of even attempting to try to put the tyranny to an end. If he lost Castiel it would mean nothing to him. He knew that made him a very selfish person, just like his mother. He opened his eyes and let a single tear drop from his emerald iris. He couldn’t be selfish like his mother.

“Castiel,” Dean whispered. He didn’t have any other words to say; all he wanted was to say the former angel’s name.

“Dean,” Castiel felt the same as Dean, but neither of them knew it. “Will you please stay with me again? I-I…” Castiel began to choke on his words. Dean replied with a ‘shh’ and gently rubbed Castiel’s back. Dean slowly pulled away from the hug and took off his leather jacket. He climbed into bed and turned off the lamp as soon as Castiel was beside him. It was late afternoon, and both men were exhausted. Dean knew they would easily sleep until the next day, which would leave him with 6 days to make his decision.

Castiel fell asleep within minutes, leaving Dean to try to put his mind at ease alone. Dean’s mind rang with Gabriel’s words. _They tell stories about you._ He and Castiel lay facing each other. Gabriel’s words continued to echo as Dean watched Castiel rest. _They tell the tale of a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling meeting in the middle._ Dean unconsciously brushed away a piece of hair that had fallen out of place on Castiel’s forehead. It wasn’t love. It was just the bond. Gabriel couldn’t have been telling the truth about his father and grandfather. How could they hate their angels? How could they hate the beings dedicated to protecting them? Dean couldn’t relax. _I just never thought I’d live to see a man truly falling for a fallen angel._ He saw Castiel begin to shake from the chill in the air and reached around him to pull up the blanket. _It’s not love. It’s the bond._ Dean pulled up the blanket and stopped when Castiel moved in his sleep and laid his head on Dean’s chest. Dean didn’t know how to react. He couldn’t move, so he just put his arms down and held Castiel. _It’s just the bond. It’s the bond…_ Dean’s mind finally began to relax feeling Castiel’s warmth. He closed his eyes and slowly fell into oblivion.

June 5th, 1837

Dean walked back and forth throughout the kitchen preparing breakfast for himself and Castiel. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep and stop the gears that were turning in his mind. Castiel sat in the main room with a book as usual. Dean knew Castiel had no clue what had happened with Gabriel and it needed to stay that way. If he did decide to receive help from the archangel and perform the spell, Castiel couldn’t know anything about it. Not until it was already done.

Dean and Castiel ate their breakfast quietly. Both were already starting to feel stir crazy again. Dean twirled his fork trying to think of something to say. He looked at Castiel and wondered what he was thinking. Castiel never looked particularly interested in much. The only time he showed real emotion was when it was very heavy. Dean assumed it was because he was still getting used to having emotions. “Cas,” he said to break the silence. He mentally smacked himself. He didn’t have a follow up sentence.

“Yes, Dean?” asked Castiel meeting Dean’s eyes. Dean decided to set his fork down before he accidently threw it across the room. He sighed.

“We should get out of here for a bit. I know we’ve stayed here worried that someone would figure out who I am since we stick out, but we’ve got to stretch. Even if we just go walk around at the park that’s not too far from here, just to get out of the bunker.”

Castiel picked up his and Dean’s plate and took them to the kitchen. He wasn’t too sure about Dean’s proposal, but he couldn’t say no. “I don’t see a problem. When do you want to leave?”

“How about in an hour? That’ll give us time to get cleaned up,” replied Dean getting up from the table. Castiel nodded and went into his room to take a shower. Dean went to his room to do the same.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Dean and Castiel left the bunker and walked to the park that was about a mile away. They sat on a bench and let the sun warm their cheeks. It was relaxing for both of them. Children played in the park kicking a ball, jumping over jump ropes singing a familiar tune, and riding down little slides. The adults that were there to watch the children didn’t pay any attention to Dean and Castiel, which was a major relief for them both. Birds chirped in the tree branches that hung above their heads. White clouds were scattered across the sky. Dean couldn’t help but to smile looking at the white fluff in the air. Castiel looked at him curiously, “Dean, what are you thinking?”

Dean snapped out of his childhood flashbacks. “What? Oh, I was thinking about my father. When I was a kid, he would take me outside whenever I would complain about being bored. He’d tell me, ‘Look up at the sky, Dean. See what you can find in the clouds.’ I’d stare up at the sky for hours finding shapes in the clouds.”

“That sounds like a pleasant memory,” replied Castiel. “What do you mean by ‘find shapes in the clouds’? They’re all condensed moisture.” Dean couldn’t help but to chuckle.

“Look at that one there,” he pointed up at a cloud in the distance. “If you look at it long enough, it looks like a dog. That’s the way a lot of children entertain themselves.”

Castiel smiled, “Fascinating. It’s amazing, the imagination that flourishes in children. That imagination always seems to fade with age, but not with you. You have a certain childish charm to you when you think about your past with your father.” Dean smiled.

The day continued on, and Dean and Castiel walked around town. They stopped at a few small shops to pick up food to eat while they continued to make their way around. Anyone near gave them a few strange glances, but luckily nothing stirred up trouble.

The sun began to set. Dean and Castiel were on their way back when a thought occurred to Dean. “Hey, Cas, I saw a bar that’s on our way back. We should stop in.”

“Dean, I’ve never consumed alcohol before. I don’t know what it would do to me,” replied Castiel. Dean swung his arm around Castiel’s shoulder.

“You’re human now. Couple shots will just make you feel good. Trust me.” Dean and Castiel walked to the bar and sat down at a table. Dean ordered two beers for himself Castiel. They exchanged small talk while they waited.

A blonde waitress brought over their drinks. “Anything else?” she asked. Dean smiled at her and shook his head. The waitress left.

Castiel and Dean drank their beer as they continued to talk about past times. Dean didn’t always know Castiel was there, so Castiel told him stories about when he would do little things to help him as he grew up. They were tiny things that could be passed off as good luck. Castiel would help Dean regain his balance when he nearly tripped, or heal small injuries if he hurt himself before he could notice. Dean smiled listening to Castiel.

After Dean and Castiel finished their beer they headed back to the bunker. By the time they arrived Dean had to help Castiel keep his balance. Castiel had a major case of the giggles which was rubbing off on Dean by the time they made it to the rooms in the back. Both men were laughing hysterically for no reason. Dean leaned against the wall, “What is so funny?” he asked through bursts of laughter.

“I don’t know!” exclaimed Castiel throwing his arms in the air. He leaned against the door frame and held his stomach. “I’ve never laughed before! I love it!”

Dean and Castiel laughed for several more minutes before finally calming down. Castiel looked at Dean began to feel very strange. He knew alcohol made you think about consequences less, but he didn’t care. He didn’t understand what he was feeling, but he needed to be close to Dean. Dean was leaning against the wall trying to recover from the lack of air. Castiel stood in front of him and smiled. Dean smiled back. He too was feeling different, but didn’t care a single bit. They stared at each other in silence, but wanting to initiate the same thing. Castiel had never kissed before, but he had seen the gesture performed before. He gently cupped Dean’s face in his right hand and put his left hand on Dean’s waist. Dean was taken aback by this act, but didn’t protest. Castiel slowly leaned into Dean and brushed his lips against Dean’s. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but it felt good. Dean turned his head and returned the kiss.

Castiel moved his hand up to Dean’s left shoulder and placed his hand over the burn. Dean put his hands on Castiel’s waist and found the belt loops of his slacks. He put his fingers through the loops and pulled them closer together. Castiel decided to experiment and licked the bottom of Dean’s lip. Dean let out a soft moan and granted Castiel access to rest of his mouth. Castiel moaned as he ran his tongue over the bottom row of Dean’s teeth. Dean pulled Castiel as close as he could and sank his teeth into Castiel’s bottom lip. Castiel abruptly pulled away from Dean. Dean looked at Castiel confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered. “I’m sorry,” he quickly retreated to his room and locked the door. Dean suddenly felt horrible. He went into his room and closed the door. He lay in his bed fighting back tears of rejection. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, wanting to remain that way forever.

June 6th, 1837

Dean awoke alone in his room. It felt colder without Castiel, much colder. Dean sat up and thought about the previous night. If Castiel wanted to kiss him, why did he pull away so quickly? Dean shook his head. It didn’t matter. Soon Castiel would be an angel again, and the whole situation would be behind them. Dean got out of bed and got dressed for the day. He went into the kitchen to cook breakfast for himself and Castiel.

Dean had just finished cooking breakfast and was setting the table. “Cas, breakfast!” he shouted down the hall. A moment later he heard footsteps.

“Dean,” said Castiel as he approached. “We should talk.”

“There’s nothing to say, Cas.” Dean sighed. “All I want to know is, why did you kiss me if you didn’t want to kiss me? I mean I know alcohol makes people do stuff, but come on,” said Dean. He walked back into the kitchen.

Castiel walked over and took Dean’s hands into his. “Dean, I wanted to kiss you. I wanted to keep kissing you, but I can’t.”

Dean looked at Castiel with a look of hurt and confusion. “Why?”

“Because I was born an angel. Right now, I’m human and I’m feeling for the first time. I’m feeling true emotions. But as soon as I turn back, I won’t be allowed to have emotions anymore. Now that I’ve had emotions, keeping them locked up is going to be nearly impossible, that’s why angels are never supposed to truly feel. And now that I have, I have to stop, Dean. If I continue down this road, it will make being who I am too painful, and I can’t do that to you. I’m sorry.”

Dean just slowly nodded. “I understand. Being human is hard on you. It’ll be over soon.” Castiel nodded and left the kitchen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

June 10th, 1837

Dean sat in his room and waited. He knew Gabriel was coming, but hopefully his entrance would be less explosive this time. Without warning, Gabriel appeared. “Dean, my favorite little prince.”

“Yeah why don’t you shut up?” suggested Dean angrily. He stood up to meet Gabriel’s height. He took a step closer to emphasize that he was bigger than Gabriel. “I’ve made my decision.”

“I’m hoping it’s the right one,” said Gabriel as he crossed his arms.

Dean looked at the floor for a moment. Everything that mattered to him was shattering all around him. He looked up to meet Gabriel’s gaze. “I’m in.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  


June 10th, 1837

Gabriel and Dean waited until the moon was high before they met up in the panic room at the back of the bunker. Castiel was sound asleep in his room; he was the way Dean needed him to be. Dean stood by Gabriel and waited impatiently for answers. Gabriel was flipping through the pages of a spell book. “Your uncle is a powerful man, and so naturally, he used a powerful spell. This isn’t going to be easy for an amateur.”

Dean looked at Gabriel angrily. “That’s why you’re supposed to help me! I don’t know what I’m doing and I have to help Cas.”

Gabriel laughed as he continued to skim the spell book pages. “Your nickname for him is absolutely adorable.” Dean felt red spread across his cheeks. “Aright, big boy, here’s the deal.” Gabriel set the book down on the table and clasped his hands together. “The spell will be the easy part. The hard part is going to be getting to Aaron. He’s going to have guards at every door.”

“Yeah, but if Cas is an angel he can protect me,” said Dean.

“You’re right and wrong. He can protect you, but even he can’t take down every guard in that place alone. And it’s because they won’t be human. You two will be facing monsters. And each monster has different ways to die. You’re going to need to know how to gank each and every one of them to help out your special little angel,” explained Gabriel using many distracting hand gestures. Gabriel snapped his fingers and made a large array of weapons appear on the table in the center of the panic room.

“What the?” asked Dean suddenly weary.

“Vampires 101!” exclaimed Gabriel picking up a very wide, long blade. “No, wooden stakes won’t work. The only way to permanently kill a vampire is to chop its head off. Now, vampires are faster and stronger than you, so you’ll need an advantage.” Gabriel picked up a syringe filled with a red liquid. “Dead man’s blood. Slows the suckers down like poison. Now of course you’ll never get close enough to a vamp to inject them with it, which is why we’re going to melt this down and make bullets. In order to tell if someone is a vampire, you’ll need the scent of blood. A single drop of blood will cause their fangs to come out.”

Dean suddenly felt even more embarrassed. “I don’t know how to shoot a gun.” Gabriel let out a heavy sigh.

“We’re going to fix that,” he said.

Gabriel took Dean to a room in the bunker that was made for the soul purpose of shooting practice. Outlines of humans lined the walls on one side, and the other side was lined with several weapons and ammo. Gabriel loaded a simple hand gun and handed it to Dean. “Werewolves. Nasty sons of bitches. Their weakness is silver. Shoot them in the heart or head with a silver bullet for instant death. When they attack, their fangs and claws will emerge and their eyes will usually have a dog-like glow.” Dean tried to shoot the target and missed by a long shot. “Keep trying. You need to be ready.”

Gabriel led Dean to a room to practice fighting techniques. He strapped large, thick pieces of styrofoam to his arms for Dean to practice punching. “Djinn are creatures that will knock you out and make you live out your fantasies in your mind. It sounds nice, but they slowly drain you of your blood until you die. It’s how they feed. A silver blade dipped in lamb’s blood is how you’ll take that monster down. But be careful. You can’t let it touch you. They have long odd markings on their skin; you can’t miss it.” Dean got in a very powerful punch that managed to knock Gabriel slightly off of his balance. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “You hit like a girl.” Dean lashed out a more powerful punch. “That a boy. But now try a moving target that fights back.” Gabriel swung his fist and knocked Dean off of his feet. “Get up.”

Dean practiced hand to hand combat for about two hours before Gabriel allowed him to start practicing with plastic weapons. Dean was naturally handy with a sword. “Okay so most things are weak to silver, and decapitation is usually a good method. What else am I going to need to know?” asked Dean as he jabbed Gabriel in the heart with the plastic sword.

“That,” Gabriel used his fake weapon to slash at Dean and knocked him to the ground, “is an excellent question.” Gabriel waited for Dean to get to his feet, “Demons.”

Dean looked at Gabriel with a shocked expression. “Demons? You’re kidding right?” Gabriel shook his head. “Okay, so there will be demons. How do we gank them?”

“That’s the difficult part,” said Gabriel tossing his sword aside. “You don’t. You can’t. The only way to get rid of a demon is to exorcise it. Now, Castiel can kill one, but if you’re taking on multiple, you should be able to make yourself useful.” Gabriel walked over to a shelf and grabbed a large book. He opened it and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. “You’ll need to memorize this.”

Dean began to read the exorcism.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica... Ergo, draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam secure tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos_

Dean looked up at Gabriel, “How the fuck am I supposed to memorize that? I mean I can barely pronounce it in my mind! And how am I supposed to be able to have time to say all of it before getting killed?”

Gabriel turned the page of the book to show Dean the design of a devils trap. “I’m going to set these up everywhere as we go. Demons can’t escape them. You’ll have your time, but learn to say it fast. I’ll teach you how to pronounce each word.”

“Which brings us back to, how am I going to memorize this so quickly?” asked Dean already frustrated. He sighed and sat down in a chair in front of the book.

Gabriel sat down next to him. “How badly, Dean, do you want to get your kingdom back?”

Dean stared at the floor, and then looked up at Gabriel. “I want it back like you wouldn’t believe. But even then, how-“

Gabriel placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Let me reiterate. How badly, Dean, do you want to keep your angel safe? Demons can kill angel’s you know.” Dean felt his breath rattle in his chest. He turned the page back to the exorcism.

“Shut up and teach me.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon by the time Dean had mastered reading the exorcism out loud. His remaining task was to memorize it, otherwise it was useless. He was becoming frustrated, as memorizing something that long was hard enough as it is, but in another language it seemed impossible.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus potestas—“ Dean started but was soon cut off by Gabriel.

“Wrong!” he said as he took a bite of another candy bar.

Dean slammed his fist on the table. “This is ridiculous! I’ll never memorize this shit! Why can’t you just say the exorcism? Is it because you always have candy in your fucking mouth?” Dean was screaming at this point in hysteria. He had no knowledge that Castiel was standing outside listening.

“I can say the exorcism. However, I will be so busy leaving devils traps and avoiding being stabbed, I may not have time. So if you want to protect your precious Castiel and the entire world, get to work,” said Gabriel harshly.

Dean balled his fists on the table and was lightly shaking. He felt useless, helpless, and scared. “How am I going to do this…? I can’t lose him… If anything happened to him…” Gabriel simply watched Dean and let him speak. Chewing on his candy bar, he allowed himself to take a deep breath, and feel sympathy for a moment. Everything was collapsing around Dean. After all, Dean was still just a boy.

“I don’t want to go home…” stated Dean in a low voice. “I just want to stay here with Cas…and hide from my uncle… I must be the most selfish person in the world…”

After that was said, Gabriel spoke up. “You’re not the most selfish person, Dean. You’re human. You want to stay away from danger, and protect who you love. Despite that, you’re still fighting this war, and learning what you need to. That’s something your mother couldn’t do when she was alive.”

Castiel had heard enough, and he retreated to his room. He sat down on the bed as tears welled in his eyes. Having never felt so vulnerable and weak, Castiel felt himself breaking. Fresh, warm tears rolled down his face at an almost constant pace. He hiccupped and sniveled, but he tried to stay quiet. He really didn’t want Dean to find him that way, and especially not Gabriel.

Dean spent hours going over everything Gabriel had taught him. He had the book with the exorcism propped up on the counter in the kitchen. He read it over and over as he nibbled on various foods. Though he really didn’t feel like eating, he knew he’d have to keep up his strength. There was a sting in his chest every time he was reminded that he was working so hard because of his angel, not his kingdom.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care about his kingdom and the world, it was the simple fact that he cared about Castiel more. In the short time that he had come to know his angel, he felt ashamed at how deeply in love he had fallen. Everything about Castiel amazed him. Castiel’s eyes were the most beautiful crystal blue he had ever seen. The innocence, the genuine care, and the soft touch of his angel had Dean so wrapped up that he struggled to see the bigger picture.

Gabriel walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. With a snap of his fingers, a piece of chocolate cake and a fork appeared. “Are you about ready to cast the spell?” he asked with a mouthful of cake.

Dean tossed a piece of bread in his mouth. He chewed slowly and quietly, contemplating if it was time. “I’m as ready as I’m ever going to be.” His eyes widened when he realized that Gabriel’s cake was already gone.

“Then let’s go. We’ll have to wait until Castiel is asleep.”

Night fell upon Kansas, and Dean was hard at work getting the spell ready to cast on Castiel. Gabriel coached him through it, and he was able to master in very quickly.

Dean and Gabriel crept into Castiel’s room as silent as possible. Dean loomed over Castiel, and in the least audible voice he could muster, began to speak the words of the spell. Without warning, Castiel awoke and instantly realized what was happening. Before he could even open his mouth to protest, Dean finished speaking the spell into existence.

Suddenly the room was illuminated with a brilliant blue glow. Castiel stood up and looked down at his hands. Every part of his body was shimmering with an ocean hue. His eyes were lit up like radiant crystals. The light faded, and Castiel found himself having to catch his breath. Then, Dean turned on the light in the room to see massive black wings had sprouted from Castiel’s back.

“Oh my god, Cas,” whispered Dean.

Castiel suddenly felt self-conscious, and ashamed. “That’s right. You were unconscious when I last grew out my wings. I apologize; the spell you performed must have forced them out.”

Dean lightly shook his head, “don’t apologize. It’s…they’re…you’re beautiful…” he whispered awestruck. He reached out his hand towards Castiel’s wings, and then looked at the angel, as if to ask permission.

Castiel nodded his head yes, and Dean touched his wings. Dean was fascinated with Castiel’s wings. They were so soft. Being royalty, Dean had the finest materials used to make his clothes, bed, and anything else. However, never in his life had he touched something so smooth and comforting. He was so intrigued, that he didn’t notice the tears slipping down Castiel’s cheeks.

“This is amazing,” said Dean. He looked up at Castiel and saw the tears that were splashed across the angel’s face. “Cas, what’s wrong?” he asked withdrawing his hand, thinking it was something he’d done.

Castiel sniffed and tried to calm down. “It’s my wings…”

“What’s wrong with them? They’re wonderful.”

“No they’re not!” snapped Castiel. Dean was taken aback by Castiel’s tone.

“Angel wings are white, Dean,” said Gabriel. “Arch angel’s wings are gold, and normal angel’s wings are white.”

“Then why are his wings black?” asked Dean extremely puzzled.

Gabriel’s facial expression turned sad. Dean looked at him with shock and worry. Gabriel always looked either angry or amused. Dean had never seen him look upset. Gabriel cleared his throat before speaking. “It’s because he’s now a fallen angel.”

“What?” Dean’s voice was quiet but heavy. When Gabriel had mentioned Castiel being a fallen angel, he thought it was because Castiel was human.

Castiel sat down on the bed, his wings still spread. “Even though it happened when I was turned human, I experienced emotion…” A single tear rolled down Castiel’s face. “I betrayed heaven by giving into human qualities.”

“Cas…I am so sorry,” said Dean. He sat next to Castiel and embraced him. Castiel returned the gesture right away. He held Dean as close as he could, and gingerly wrapped his wings around them. Dean then felt safe. He was warm, and he was protected. Gabriel looked at the two of them, his golden eyes shimmering with sympathy.

Castiel took a shaky breath and kept his grip on Dean. “Even now…because I’m fallen…I feel.” He gently pulled away from Dean, and cupped his face. Slowly, he brought Dean’s face towards his own, and pressed their lips together. Dean didn’t hesitate, he didn’t care. He brought his hands to Castiel’s neck, and kissed him back with all the passion he had, knowing that this could be the last kiss they shared.

Castiel took his free hand and placed it on Dean’s waist. He gently squeezed and slipped his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean softly moaned and leaned into Castiel’s touch even more. At the point, Gabriel averted his eyes.

After a little while, Dean and Castiel pulled apart, and just stared at each other. Gabriel cleared his throat loudly, “if you two are finished, we have a war to fight.”

“What?” asked Castiel stunned.

Dean turned and looked at Gabriel. At first he was shocked, and then he became angry. “He doesn’t know?” he asked.

“I didn’t get the chance to show him. You were the one that needed to know,” replied Gabriel coolly.

“What’s going on?” asked Castiel very concerned.

Dean turned to face his angel, and breathed a heavy sigh. “I’ll explain.” Dean jumped head first into the explanation, knowing Castiel deserved to know everything. By the time he was finished, Castiel was mortified.

“I never knew humans could be so cruel,” he said.

“Humans are fucked up, Cas,” stated Dean.

Castiel took Dean’s hand into his own. “Wherever you go, I will follow you. I will guard you with my life. You know that, don’t you?”

Dean nodded his head, “I do.”

“I can get you guys inside the castle’s weapons room, but from there it will be brutal,” said Gabriel.

“Then let’s start preparing,” Dean go to his feet, “I’m taking my throne back.”

**Hey guys! I am so sorry this update took so long! I hope you at least liked it ^^ Please leave a review telling me your thoughts! Thanks! Bye bye~**


	8. Chapter 8 and Epilogue

Chapter 8

 

  
June 25th, 1837

Two weeks had passed since Dean cast the spell on Castiel, and they were already out of time. Gabriel had spent every moment training Dean for combat. Dean learned how to use an array of weapons. He had mastered sword fighting, was handy with a gun, and had even become an accurate shot with a bow and arrow. Luckily, angels were gifted, and Castiel mastered each technique with little practice. Everyone was ready, now it was a matter of putting their plan into action.

Their plan was simple. Gabriel was going to sneak them into the weapons room in Dean’s castle. From there, they would take any weapons they needed to fight. Dean had learned a spell to change the material of weapons. Gabriel was certain Aaron would rid the castle of any silver and iron, so they would need to create their own. All Dean had to do was cut open a hex bag with the weapon, and the metal would change. Changing bullets would require a verbal spell, so Dean had taken time to memorize it.

After getting their weapons prepared, they would storm the castle. Once they fought their way through Aaron’s army of monsters, Gabriel would use his angelic strength to hold Aaron captive, and Castiel would murder Aaron as an act of guarding Dean’s life.

“Well, boys, I think that’s all we can do. Tomorrow morning we’ll break in, and then all hell will be let loose,” stated Gabriel as he hung one of many swords on the wall. He snapped his fingers and made yet another candy bar appear in his hands. “Cheers,” he raised the candy in the air momentarily, and then took a bite as he walked away.

Dean rolled his eyes. He turned to Castiel and embraced his angel. The two stood there for a moment, not wanting to let go, but knowing that time would soon force them to separate. Eventually, Dean pulled away and stared into Castiel’s eyes. “Cas…” he whispered. He felt his world breaking. Then, Castiel gently cupped his cheek. Castiel’s eyes shimmered with tears that were threatening to spill. Dean took Castiel’s hand with own, and brought it to his lips. Castiel took this chance to pull Dean to him and kiss him as gently as he could.

Dean kissed Castiel back, and led the angel to his room. Once they made it to their destination, Dean shut and locked the door. He started to kiss Castiel slightly rougher, and pushed him down onto the bed. Castiel crawled backwards until he reached the headboard. Dean followed Castiel and lay on top of him, kissing him as his hands wandered. Castiel felt self-conscious. He was an angel after all, but he was already fallen. As he ran his hands up and down Dean’s sides, he came to terms with being fallen, and decided to cherish having one last night to be close to Dean. He didn’t know if he would survive the fight against Aaron, but he could never tell Dean that.

Dean was terrified. What if something happened to Castiel during the war? What if Aaron managed to kill Castiel like he had killed Raphael? Dean’s fears rattled in his mind, even though he had Castiel in his arms. Then, Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, and pulled away to speak. The angel whispered, “I love you,” and Dean’s worries melted like his heart.

“I love you too,” whispered Dean in Castiel’s ear.

Castiel began to unbutton his shirt, but Dean quickly took over. He lay in silence, letting his prince remove his clothes slowly. Dean ridded Castiel and himself of their shirts, and started working on Castiel’s slacks. Once Castiel’s pants had been taken off, Castiel pushed Dean back and unbuttoned his jeans. Dean smiled and rested his head back on the mattress, letting himself be vulnerable for the first time. Not much time passed before both men had ridded each other of all clothing.

Soon, Dean was back on top of Castiel, rubbing their bodies together and kissing his angel softly. Low moans from both the angel and the prince floated throughout the room. Castiel gripped at Dean’s shoulders, desperate to be as close as they could be. Skin to skin, they both felt a comforting bliss. Deep down, they both knew their time together could be very brief, so they clung to one another. Passion and love overtook everything, and nothing else mattered in those moments.

It wasn’t long before Dean pushed inside Castiel. Castiel’s body wasn’t completely human, so he was able to give himself to Dean without pain. Dean’s movements were soft and sensual. For a moment, Castiel was almost grateful that he had fallen and given into human emotion. Though emotion could be painful, he found it could also carry a beautiful essence even more powerful than magic.

Everything came to a close, and Dean and Castiel lay in each other’s arms exhausted. Castiel could see a faint shimmer of sweat on Dean’s forehead thanks to the moonlight. He smiled and allowed his wings to emerge from his back. He wrapped himself and his prince in his obsidian feathers. Dean drifted to sleep soon after being incased in Castiel’s wings. Castiel closed his eyes and let himself fall into oblivion. As long as he was with Dean, nothing could break him.

June 26th, 1837

Morning came, and Dean and Castiel were still sound asleep. Gabriel was so busy making sure everything was ready, that he didn’t even notice Dean and Castiel hadn’t left the room yet. He turned and saw Dean’s bedroom door was shut. After rolling his eyes, he used his angelic powers to open the door. “Aw man!” he exclaimed as he averted his eyes. Dean and Castiel both awoke and shouted from being severely startled. “Could you two get a room?”

“We did get a room you peeping son of a bitch!” shouted Dean as he used Castiel’s wings to cover himself. “Get out!”

Gabriel waved Dean off, “Nothing I haven’t seen before big boy. I am an angel. My eyes could see straight through your clothes if I wanted.” Dean looked mortified. “Man you’re so easy. Like I’d have an interest in seeing you,” he rolled his eyes. “Hurry up and get dressed. We’ve got a war to win.” Gabriel left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Dean turned and lay to face Castiel. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” replied Castiel, his voice low and raspy from still being in the process of properly waking. “How did you rest?”

“Well,” Dean smiled softly, “for once.” He scooted up to Castiel and gently kissed his angel. He pulled away and his smile faded. “I’m scared, Cas.”

Castiel cupped Dean’s face and lightly brushed Dean’s cheek with his thumb. “I am too. I don’t want to lose you, so I won’t. I will protect you.”

“And what about you?” asked Dean, tears welling in his eyes. “If I make it and you don’t…I won’t be able to go on.”

Castiel rested his nose and forehead against Dean’s, his touch light and pleasing. “You will. I don’t know what will happen today, but I do know that no matter what you will take your throne back and be a fine king.”

“No kingdom is worth ruling if you’re not by my side.”

Castiel chuckled, “You know you’d have to marry a princess, right?”

“The only reason to marry a princess would be so she could bear my children. That’s how it’s always been. But you, I _need_ you.”

Castiel kissed Dean, and then he whispered in his ear, “Then I won’t leave you.”

***

“Ready, boys?” asked Gabriel with his arms stretched out. Dean and Castiel each took one of Gabriel’s hands. “Close your eyes, and hold on tight.”

Dean felt a rush, almost like wind. Only an instant had passed, and when Dean opened his eyes, he saw that they had somehow appeared in his castle’s weapons room. Gabriel quickly walked away from Dean and Castiel and started grabbing weapons. “Start turning these into iron and silver and load up.”

Dean walked over to weapons and started using them to slice open the hex bags that he had brought with him. In an instant, the weapons turned into silver or iron, depending on which hex bag he cut. Castiel loaded up with some of the blades whilst Dean used verbal spells to turn the bullets in weapons into silver. Those were going to be used against werewolves. Gabriel grabbed two pistols. He then made a can of spray paint appear in his hand.

“What’s that for?” asked Dean after finishing a spell.

Gabriel shook up the spray can, “This.” He then used his angelic abilities to quickly spray a devils trap on the floor. In Dean’s eyes, it looked like it had just appeared. In the distance, ruckus could be heard, screaming and shouting about intruders. “Just in time. Get ready.”

The doors to the weapons room exploded. Wood and metal flew in all directions. A large variety of monsters stormed inside, but there were a few men who seemed to be trapped at the entrance. Gabriel smirked. “Devil’s trap,” he said. He started chanting the exorcism and enjoyed watching the demons squirm.

Dean and Castiel began fighting the monsters. Dean whipped out a pistol and shot a werewolf right in the heart. Without warning he was tackled to the ground. He looked up and saw a man atop him, their vampire fangs ready to bite. Suddenly their head went flying and the body fell limp. Dean looked up and saw Castiel above him with a large blade. Someone else lurked behind Castiel. Dean loaded his gun, and Castiel dropped straight to the floor. Dean fired a bullet, taking out another werewolf.

“Start moving forward!” shouted Gabriel once the entry way was cleared of demons. Dean and Castiel ran out of the weapons room alongside Gabriel just to be greeted with dozens of monsters. Every turn caused a near death experience. Dean focused on decapitating vampires. Suddenly, he was held against a wall several feet in the air by seemingly nothing. He felt like he was being crushed. Glancing down, he saw one of his servants with their arm outstretched. The servant had cold, black eyes and a wicked grin.

Dean felt as if he might black out. Then, a powerful white glow engulfed the demon and it fell to the ground, revealing Castiel. Castiel’s palm was illuminated white. The light faded and Dean was released. He managed to land on his feet despite the unexpected drop. “Thanks, Cas!”

“Just keep moving!” shouted Castiel as he turned around and drove a blade through a vampire’s heart. He ripped it out and quickly cut of the head. He ran side by side with Dean. “We’ve only been hit with vampires, werewolves, and demons! Doesn’t that strike you as suspicious?”

Gabriel caught up to Dean and Castiel and took a bag of blood out of his coat. “It is suspicious! Take this!” Dean and Castiel quickly brought out their silver swords and soaked the tips with the blood. They finished their task just in time. From a distant corridor emerged several men with strange markings and grey skin. “Djinn! Don’t let them touch you!”

The djinn ran at inhuman speeds. Gabriel held out his hand and his palm began to shine a brilliant golden color. The djinn’s speed was reduced, but only to a human speed. Now, Dean and Castiel actually stood a chance.

A djinn kicked Dean in the stomach and sent him tumbling backwards. The monster was about to touch Dean’s forehead, but Dean used a technique that Gabriel had taught him. He managed to throw the monster off balance, and with quick movements he equipped his blade and drove it through the djinn’s heart. Quickly, he got to his feet and saw Castiel taking out monster after monster. A djinn took Castiel by surprise, and brought its hand to Castiel’s forehead, knocking him out with its poisonous touch.

“No!” shouted Dean. He ran to Castiel’s side whilst easily slicing the djinn’s head clean off. “Cas!” he got to his knees and lifted Castiel’s head.

“Dean, look out!” cried out Gabriel when he noticed Dean’s vulnerability to the monsters that were making their way towards him at an alarming rate. Gabriel shoved Dean out of a monsters path, turned around, and shot a vampire with a bullet made of dead man’s blood. The vampire cried out and stumbled backwards, giving Gabriel the time he needed. “You fight! I’ll heal him! Watch my back!” Dean swiftly got to his feet and defended Gabriel and Castiel with everything he had. In his peripheral vision, he could see a golden hue, which meant Castiel was almost healed.

Sure enough, Castiel was back on his feet. Gabriel snagged Dean’s attention by killing a monster that was creeping up behind him. “Move! Move! We’re almost there!” Dean ran ahead of Castiel and Gabriel, allowing the angels to cover him. He could see the doors leading to his throne. The area was heavily guarded by demons and what were clearly wraiths.

As they approached, Dean, Castiel, and Gabriel all pulled out guns loaded with silver bullets. They were able to shoot down most of the wraiths, but the demons were a different story. Gabriel shook up a can of spray paint and used his angelic speed to spray the ground. Some demons were trapped, and others were making their way to Castiel and Gabriel. Gabriel spoke out the exorcism as fast as he could whilst trying to fight off any demons that were trying to kill him.

“Ergo, draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam secure tibi—!” Gabriel had almost finished the exorcism, but was stopped in his tracks. From behind, a demon had stabbed him through the heart with a special blade that was crafted for murdering angels.

“Gabriel!” cried out Castiel. His heart pounded in his chest. “No!”

Dean turned and saw Gabriel slump to the floor. He panicked. Where had Gabriel left off in the exorcism? “No! Uh!” _Ergo draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam secure tibi…_ “Facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!” All the demons in the room screamed as they were ripped from their human suits. Black smoke flew in all directions of the room, and seemed to vanish into the tile on the floor.

Castiel ran to Gabriel’s side. He lifted his brother’s head as tears started to roll down his cheeks. “Gabriel! Please! Gabriel!”

“Cas!” shouted Dean. Castiel looked up at Dean, his expression broken. Dean looked at Castiel with sad eyes. “I’m sorry, but he’s gone. The area’s clear. Aaron is right through that door. We’ll avenge him, but we have to go now.” Castiel sniffed, gave his brother a final embrace, and walked over to Dean’s side. “Let’s finish this job, for Gabriel, Raphael, my father and mother…everyone.”

Castiel turned from Dean’s gaze and stared down the large doors that sealed Aaron away from their wrath. Castiel held his hands high, and used his angelic powers to cause the door to explode into thousands of pieces. When the smoke cleared, Dean could see Aaron sitting on his throne.

Aaron was sitting with his legs crossed and was leaning back in his comfortable seat. Dean’s crown was resting on his head. He grinned like Satan himself as he made a “tsk, tsk” sound. “Dean, Dean, Dean. I should have known you’d come back. Though, I must say I’m surprised. Part of me expected you to hide away with your precious angel.”

Dean unsheathed his sword and began to walk towards Aaron, Castiel staying close to his side. “You did this. You’ve killed _everyone_! My father, the angels! What I want to know is why!”

Aaron shifted positions in his seat, getting a little more comfortable. “Power is everything in this world. How could I let this kingdom fall to a young, foolish prince just because John was too broken to run the country anymore? I’m doing an act of service for your people.”

“You call this an act of service!” shouted Castiel in pure rage. “You’ve slaughtered thousands! You plan to use _monsters_ to rule the entire world!”

“Well aren’t you a clever angel? Castiel, was it?” asked Aaron as he stood to his feet. “Look at you. You’re a pretty one, aren’t you?”

Dean pointed his sword at Aaron, “Don’t talk to him like that.”

Aaron laughed, “Did I find a soft spot?”

“Talk to him like that again and I’ll tear your fucking head off!”

Aaron placed his hand over his heart and pretended to be wounded. “Your words cut right through me. You shouldn’t speak to your uncle like that, Dean. A king needs a calm tone and silver tongue, not brute force and uncontrolled rage.”

“You think _this_ is uncontrolled rage? You haven’t seen my rage yet! _You killed my father!_ ” Dean’s voice was harsh and dangerous.

“Oh, my dear boy, I didn’t just kill your father. I killed mommy too.”

“My mother died giving birth to me you son of a bitch!”

Aaron allowed a smirk to form on his lips. “Oh she did, but that was because she was ill. Now whose fault might that be?”

Now Dean had uncontrollable rage. He charged at Aaron without even thinking. Aaron drew his sword and faced Dean in combat. The two men were all over the place in a fight to the death. Dean managed to slice a wound on Aaron’s arm, just to receive one on his leg in return.

“Dean!” shouted Castiel. He drew his own sword and attacked Aaron. Aaron fought back, just barely holding off both the prince and the angel. Then, Castiel sliced off Aaron’s right hand. Aaron screamed in pure agony as his hand and sword fell to the floor. Dean grabbed his uncle by his hair and held his sword to the man’s throat.

“It’s over!” he said.

Aaron spat in Dean’s face. “Is it?”

Dean’s heart dropped into his stomach when he heard metal pierce flesh, followed by the strangled cry of an all too familiar voice. Dean turned to face his fear, and saw that Castiel had been impaled with an angel blade, right through his stomach. “ _NO!_ ” Dean quickly slit his uncle’s throat and rushed to Castiel. He saw the man that had stabbed his angel had black eyes, like the servant before. He began to sword fight the demon, whilst he struggled to remember the exorcism in his terrified state. He looked back and saw Castiel bleeding on the floor. Anger engulfed him, but somehow helped him remember.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte ecclesiam tuam secure tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos! Adios, bitch!”

The demon was forced out into the open and vanished into the thin air just like the others. Dean dropped his knees and cradled Castiel in his arms. “Castiel! No! Castiel, please! Please! Cas!” Dean shook Castiel. Hysteria flooded through him.

Castiel was just barely alive. He struggled to keep his eyes open. “Dean…I’m so sorry…”

“No! No! This can’t happen! You promised! You promised you wouldn’t leave me! I can’t lose you too! I have no family! No one! Please! PLEASE!” Dean wept as he cried for his angel. “Please…don’t leave…”

Castiel used every last bit of strength to cup Dean’s cheek like he had so many times before. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” To Castiel, Dean would always be a Winchester, and Dean knew that. “I love you so much. I’ll be in heaven…waiting.” Castiel’s arm fell limp, and Dean’s heart broke.

“ _CASTIEL!”_ Dean held the angel’s lifeless body close. He wailed. He bawled. He broke.

***

Epilogue:

June 26th, 1897

Dean lay in bed, waiting. It was time for him to say goodbye to the world. As he began to take his final breaths, he reflected on his life.

After the battle against Aaron, Dean was able to restore his kingdom. The monsters were gone, his remaining servants were loyal, and the people never knew what had happened. Dean married a beautiful princess named Jo. She gave birth to two sons, John and Castiel.

John ruled the kingdom, and Castiel was never bitter. Jo had passed away a few years ago, and Dean was simply grateful that she had helped him raise fine young men that would never hurt each other and cause another disaster.

No one in the kingdom ever knew what happened to Dean. No one understood why Dean only had “Winchester” weapons stocked, or why there was a special part of the garden that only grew blue flowers.

No one needed to know, but Dean knew his tale would stay in the legends. There would be the story of a man afraid of flying, and an angel afraid of falling meeting in the middle, the story of a man falling in love with a fallen angel. That story would carry on.

Dean closed his eyes, and took his final breath.

Opening his eyes, Dean looked around confused. At first, he saw nothing but white. Then, his vision cleared. He could feel that he was younger, probably around the age of 30. He looked up, and he began to see the faces of his family. John and Mary were holding each other in a tight embrace. They were happy. Dean spotted Jo in the distance. She was with her family. Dean smiled and felt at peace.

Without warning, Dean felt arms wrap around him from behind. He didn’t even have to look. Just the presence alone and he knew. Everything was right again. He closed his eyes, turned around, and brought his angel into his arms, finally. “Cas…”


End file.
